bleachlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Xavier Williams
| previous affiliation =N/A | profession =Substitute Shinigami | previous profession =N/A | division =N/A | previous division =N/A | partner =Eiji Nakamura | previous partner =N/A | base of operations =Shinoda Dojo, | relatives =Melanie Williams (Mother) | education =Yosai High School, Shinoda Dojo | shikai =Seito | bankai =Seiryu | roleplay debut = | series debut =Bleach: Legend of X |blood type = B+ |english = |japanese = }} Appearance X’s most recognizable feature is a vertical scar going down the left side of his face. He’s a short and skinny young man with light brown skin and green eyes. He has spiked black hair with a red tint to it. The sides of his hair are shaved into a fade style and he frequently goes to the barber shop to maintain this look. He frequently dresses in baggy clothes and sometimes wears baseball caps and a set of yellow headphones around his neck. In human form he needs glasses to help him see. When he assumes Shinigami form he wears the standard Shinigami uniform with a white sash like belt around his waist. He wears a blue colored, light armor chest plate that connects to a shoulder pad style guard on his right arm. His wrists are covered by tekkou style arm guards. He wears black and white martial arts slippers on his feet. Personality Xavier has had a close relationship with his mother since he was a small boy. In the absence of a father figure and lacking any friends his own age, he looked up her as his guide and as a good friend. Growing up he had a small circle of other kids he was comfortable being around, other than that he was relatively quiet and reserved. He’s always been rather nice and eager to help other people when he is able. As a teenager X is goofy, relaxed, shy and sometimes cowardly. He has recently made attempts to be more social and make more friends through common personal interests. He’s an avid gamer, anime fan and movie enthusiast as well as a fan of the martial arts, despite not knowing how to do any. Xavier has a highly competitive nature and likes to win at anything he does which he demonstrates in with his performance in school and gaming. He is more than capable of holding his own in the classroom, consistently scoring among the top of his class in academics. Sometimes he volunteers as a tutor, assisting some of the school athletes with staying eligible to play. His bookworm status and his hobbies have earned him the unenviable title of being a nerd amongst the “cool” elite of the school. He is often ridiculed and bullied his peers in those groups, but it doesn’t deter him from trying to be accepted. After beginning his martial arts training with Master Nobunaga Shinoda, X became more assertive and confident in himself. This trend continues after he gains Shinigami powers. Despite the boost in self esteem, he is still nervous and awkward in the presence of some females. He is somewhat of a pervert, often attempting to stare at female friends when he thinks they are not paying attention to him. Xavier is also prone to daydreams, which can range from lust to comedy and even panic or fear depending on what it is he is thinking about. He is often caught or interrupted in the middle of his daydreams. When it comes to fighting, X is determined to win. This will to win can sometimes give way to intent to destroy his opponent. He enjoys the combat and seeks to improve his fighting ability with every battle he takes part in. His sense of justice makes him inclined to punish who abuse their power. He also has a strong desire to help others who are in need of assistance. X is always willing to help, no matter the cost to himself. History Write the first section of your page here. Equipment Write the second section of your page here. Powers & Abilities Zanpakutō Write the second section of your page here. Quotes Trivia